Snowball Christmas
by L'imagination de Lilly
Summary: Ses parents bloqués à Seattle pour les fêtes de noël en raison de la neige, Annie se retrouve seule chez elle. C'est alors qu'elle trouve au cimetière une boule de neige lui étant destinée ainsi qu'une lettre. Guidée par les indications, elle fini par retrouvée Darren.
1. Chapter 1

01 : Intempéries

Décembre. Alors que dehors, il était loin de voir la ville enneigée, mes parents étaient partis pour leur anniversaire de mariage chez mon oncle Derek vivant à Seattle. Moi, désormais âgée de dix-sept ans, je pouvais très bien rester toute seule à la maison. Mais tout de même, les voisins me rendaient visitent pour voir si tout aller bien. Maya venait aussi de temps en temps à la maison pour jouer aux jeux-vidéos. Assise sur le canapé, jouant, elle ne parlait que des fêtes de Noël.

- Et tes parents reviennent quand ?

- Demain, si tout va bien.

- Tu es au courant qu'ils ont prévu de la neige à Seattle ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est rien de grave d'après mon père.

- Je serais toi, j'appellerais mes parents pour leur dire de rentrer maintenant !

- Mais non ! C'est déjà rare qu'ils me laissent la maison pour moi toute seule…

- C'est vrai, tu n'as pas tord.

Continuant à jouer, en milieu d'après-midi, nous étions parties dehors en ville pour aller faire les boutiques. Invitée chez ses grands-parents au Mexique, elle devait avant acheter les cadeaux pour ses cousins et cousines. Nous avions fait au moins une bonne dizaine de magasins, que les nombreux sacs devenaient vraiment lourd. Heureusement que j'étais là pour aidée Maya, car aussi non, je retrouvais mon amie en pleine crise de panique. Rentrant chez elle, après avoir déposé les sacs dans l'entrée, j'avais salué ses parents, ravis de me voir.

- Tes parents reviennent quand Annie ?

- Demain.

- Bien. Passe de bonnes fêtes de Noël.

- Merci vous aussi.

De retour à la maison, mon voisin m'attendait devant la porte de l'entrée. Se dirigeant vers moi, il avait un téléphone en main, me le tendant.

- C'est tes parents.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Allo ?

- « Chérie, c'est maman. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncé. »

- Maya avait raison ! Vous ne pouvez pas revenir.

- « Je suis désolé Annie. Les avions peuvent décollés que dans trois jours. »

- Je comprends.

- « J'ai demandé à Marty si tu pouvais passer les fêtes chez lui. »

- D'accord…

- « T'inquiète pas, nous ferons Noël ensemble une fois arrivés à la maison. »

- J'y compte bien maman ! Bon courage. Je t'aime.

- « Merci, moi aussi je t'aime. »

Raccrochant et passant le téléphone à Marty, il m'avait demandé à ce que j'aide sa femme Clary à acheter les courses pour le repas du réveillon. Acceptant, j'avais rejoint Clary et nous étions parties pour y faire les achats. Dans les différents commerces, elle me demanda ce que je préférer en mets. Pour son repas, elle voulait quelque chose qu'elle ne fait presque jamais et que tout le monde aime. Par les conseils d'une vendeuse, Clary avait choisi de servir une magnifique dinde farci accompagné de pomme de terre aux champignons et d'une sauce chasseur. Émerveillée par la présentation du repas, Clary, n'a pas hésitée à tout prendre pour pouvoir préparer ce repas.

- Tu vas aimée Annie ?

- Rien qu'à imaginer, oui, j'ai hâte de pouvoir goûter la dinde !

Avant de pouvoir acheter la dinde et l'accompagnement, nous devions choisir les cadeaux pour Kaylee et Noah, les enfants du couple, des petites jumelles de huit ans. Un long moment de réflexion s'imposé à Clary qui travaillant le plus souvent à l'étranger, ne connaissait pas vraiment les goûts de ses filles. Appelant Marty, ne répondant pas, pendant ce temps, je me suis souvenue que les filles aimées bien les poupées et rêvaient de pouvoir être un jour de grande chanteuse. Trouvant pour Kaylee une magnifique poupée avec toute sa panoplie de princesse, pour Noah, j'avais trouvé un micro de chant pour enfant, faisant de la lumière de toutes les couleurs. Me voyant avec les paquets, Clary avait le visage illuminée, rassurée.

- Merci de ton aide.

- De rien. Comme ça, elles pourront s'échanger les cadeaux de temps en temps.

- Il en reste encore ?

- Oui.

- Alors prenons-en d'autre.

Ayant les même cadeaux, nous avions puent choisir deux couleurs différentes pour éviter les disputent d'après Noël. Une fois arrivées à la maison, nous avions cachées les cadeaux chez moi pour pouvoir emballer les cadeaux. Et en parlant de cadeau, je devais vite emballer le miens pour le déposé au cimetière demain soir.

Chaque année depuis la mort de Darren, pour Noël, j'acheter un cadeau de pacotille, ne coutant pas trop cher pour le déposer en face de sa tombe. Et chaque année, ce cadeau disparait. Je me disais que c'était surement un sans-abri ou bien le gardien du cimetière qui le récupérer le lendemain. Mais pour moi, cela me rendais joyeuse, car au fond de moi, je sais qu'il est en vie quelque part et que sa mort n'était que fictif. Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu le jour de son enterrement. Il était bien là, mort, le visage pâle et sans expréssion…

Secouant ma tête, à ma chambre, ouvrant le tiroir de ma commode, je lui avais acheté un porte-clés représentant un père-noël avec une petite clochette. Insérant une petite carte disant joyeux noël, je l'avais emballé et l'est mis à l'intérieur de mon sac à dos. Ayant pris avec moi le téléphone, j'avais pris des nouvelles de mes parents bloqués à l'aéroport de Seattle.

- « Comment ça se passe là-bas ? »

- Bien. Avec Clary, ont a achetées le repas et les cadeaux pour les jumelles. Et vous, vous faites quoi ?

- « La compagnie a installés un immense sapin et nous donnent le repas gratuitement. C'est déjà ça. »

- Oui. Prévenez-moi si vous pouvez prendre un autre avion avant les fêtes.

- « Promis. Dort bien ma chérie. »

Raccrochant avec ma mère, me mettant en pyjama, je m'étais endormie et regardais mon petit sapin où les guirlandes lumineuses étaient éclairées et observant les faux paquets emballés de papier cadeaux et de rubans. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'allais passé un quatrième noël sans Darren et le premier sans mes parents…


	2. Chapter 2

02 : Cadeaux

À mon réveil, je pouvais ressentir un courant d'air frais traverser toute ma chambre. Ma couverture sur moi, je découvris posé au pied du sapin, un cadeau différent de ce que j'avais moi-même déposer. Le prenant, après avoir refermé la fenêtre, je m'étais posé de nouveau sur mon lit et avait ouvert le papier cadeau où à l'intérieur se trouvait une lettre à l'intérieur d'une enveloppe rouge écrit dessus joyeux noël.

Ouvrant l'enveloppe, une lettre sans nom. Le cadeau, une boule de neige où était représenté à l'intérieur un bonhomme de neige ou tomber des paillettes et des étoiles dorées. Lisant la lettre, il était écrit tout un chemin. La gardant avec moi, j'avais décidé de partir à la recherche du propriétaire de cette lettre. Avant, sonnant à la maison, Marty était arrivé avec les papiers cadeaux pour pouvoir emballés les cadeaux des jumelles.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui.

- Visiblement, encore une fois noël se passera sans neige.

- Certainement.

- Le principal c'est que tu ne vas pas passer les fêtes toute seule.

- C'est vrai. J'aurais aimé que mes parents soient là.

- Allons ! Il faut bien que des intempéries viennent pour pouvoir tout chambouler. Surtout la veille de noël.

- Oui.

Clary, travaillant juste le matin, les jumelles étaient chez leur grands-parents devant eux aussi venir pour partager le repas de noël. Voyant la boule de neige, Marty avait alors dit qu'elle était faite main.

- Comment ça ?

- La personne qui l'a faite a du prendre pas beaucoup de temps.

- Elle est jolie.

- C'est vrai. Qui te l'a offerte ?

- Je n'en sais rien. La personne a laissée des indications pour que je le retrouve.

- Et tu vas y aller ?

- Bien sur !

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, ça ira. Je suis grande. Je risquerais de t'appeler en cas de problème.

- D'accord.

Après avoir tout emballés, Marty était partit récupérer Kaylee et Noah et prendre ses parents pour le repas de ce soir. Durant le repas de midi, regardant la télé, les journalistes parlaient des intempéries justement à Seattle. Les caméras filmant l'aéroport, je vis mes parents parler avec les autres passagers. Prenant une photo, je leur montrerais une fois qu'ils seront revenus à la maison. Je pari même qu'ils ne l'ont pas remarqués.

La vaisselle fini, je pris mon manteau, mis mon écharpe et mon bonnet pour prendre la lettre et mon sac à dos. J'allais après avoir découvrir l'envoyeur de la boule de neige, passé au cimetière pour déposé le cadeau de Darren. Dehors, sortant de la poche de mon manteau, mon MP3, écoutant la musique tout en suivant les indications, je me suis retrouvé dans un étrange quartier, perdue au beau milieu de nulle part. Regardant autour de moi, d'après les indications, je devais me rendre tout proche d'une allée. Un homme arriva.

- Tu es perdue jeune fille ?

- Je cherche cet endroit.

- Tu es sur la bonne route. Mais celui que tu cherches ne viendra que ce soir.

- Comment ça ?

- Les monstres nocturnes ne sortent que la nuit.

- Heu, j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.

- Après tout, il est peut-être à l'intérieur. Tourne et tu y découvriras là où tu veux te rendre.

- C'est gentil…

Me fiant aux indications de l'étrange homme, je me suis retrouvé face au vieux théâtre. Fermés par des cadenas, il était presque impossible de me rendre à l'intérieur. Des agents de sécurité surveillaient l'avant et l'arrière du bâtiment. C'est là que je vis un passage, voyant une grille ouverte. Y pénétrant, je me suis retrouvé à l'intérieur d'un passage d'égout. Entendant au fur à mesure de ma traversée de l'eau, je reçue quelques gouttes sur ma tête. Trouvant alors une porte, celle-ci était celle d'une armoire amenant à une loge d'artiste. La pièce vide, je me suis rendue à l'extérieur, dans le couloir. Vagabondant, je visitais les lieux. J'avais l'impression que j'étais déjà venue ici dans le passée, mais je n'arrivais pas à me dire quand. Stoppant devant une grande porte, y entrant, je découvris l'immense scène. Je me suis ainsi souvenue de mes nuits de cauchemars qui alors s'avéraient être vrai ? Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. J'étais bien venue ici, j'en étais persuadée.

- Je ne ferais ça qu'une seule fois !

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu étais si jeune à l'époque quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Mais tu étais la seule à garder ton calme. Tu m'as impressionné.

- Mais vous ne me dites pas qui vous êtes.

- As-tu rencontré un homme ayant parlé de monstres nocturnes ?

- Ouais, il n'est vraiment pas net comme gars.

- Tu devrais le croire.

- Si vous le dites.

- Écoute-moi bien. C'est bientôt noël et moi, j'en ai marre de le voir souffrir chaque année, alors encore une fois, c'est la première et la dernière fois que je fais ce geste. Tu peux dire que c'est la magie de noël, tout ce que tu veux, mais moi, j'ai tout fait pour que ce moment n'est pas lieu.

- Ok… Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais…

- Salut Annie…


	3. Chapter 3

03 : Retrouvaille

Mes jambes n'arrivaient plus à me tenir debout. La folie me prenait-elle ? Des tas de questions me hantant mon esprit me traversa dès que je le vis face à mes yeux. Depuis toutes ces années, moi qui à sans cesse crue qu'il était toujours en vie quelque part était donc vrai ? Rêvais-je ? Je ne sais pas. Mais c'était un rêve, je devais le chérir du mieux que je pouvais. Regardant l'homme qui m'avais parlé avant, il était lui aussi présent dans mes nombreux cauchemars que j'avais fais.

- Tu comptes rester là combien de temps ?

- C'est un cauchemar, c'est ça ?

- Non, c'est la pure et simple vérité.

Gêné par cette telle situation, Darren ne savait pas quoi répondre. Me regardant de son sourire timide, je n'avais cherchais à comprendre quoi que se soit. Me précipitant en courant, je me suis complètement jeté sur lui, le serrant contre moi de toutes mes forces. En larme, je compris que je n'étais pas en train de rêver et qu'il était bel et bien en vie.

- Bon, j'en suis sur que vous avez des tas de chose à vous racontez. J'attend à la loge sire.

- Merci encore.

- Une seule fois Darren, rien que cette fois.

Me séparant de lui, le regardant face à moi, il était resté tel qu'il était qu'il y a cinq ans. Comme figé à ses seize ans. Sa peau était marquée par des cicatrices dont je n'arrivais pas compté tellement qu'elles étaient nombreuses. Je n'arrivais pas croire qu'en le voyant ainsi, il me serait apparut plus viril, plus violent.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- C'est tellement compliqué.

- Justement, aide-moi à m'en souvenir.

- Ont devraient s'asseoir, tu risques de ne pas comprendre tout d'un coup.

Assis sur la scène, les pieds dans le vide, Darren m'expliqua tout ce qui s'est passé avant qu'il ne se fasse passé pour mort pour tous son entourage. Tout commença juste après être puni par maman et papa alors qu'il avait cassé les lumières sur le toit du lycée avec Steve. Venant au lycée, une étrange limousine passant devant eux avait laissé s'envoler une affiche.

- A ce moment-là, je devais prouver à Steve que je n'étais pas le fils de papa et maman et montrer que je pouvais désobéir au moins une fois dans ma vie. J'ai fugué et je suis partit ici pour assister à la représentation du Cirque du Freak.

- Je vois. Et ensuite ?

- Tu vois l'homme qui m'avait accompagné ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, Steve l'a reconnu comme étant un vampire. Et il avait une merveilleuse araignée.

- Dont tu étais tombé amoureux.

- Exact. Mais celle-ci n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. L'ayant apporté au lycée sachant que tu en avais peur, Steve l'a découverte et je lui avais avoué que je l'avais vu à la loge où tu es passé l'entendre dire qu'il voulait devenir à son tour un vampire. Furieux, il avait promis de le tuer, mais au lieu de ça, la bête l'a mordue à cause de moi.

- Et tu as fais quoi ?

- Je suis retourné ici, j'ai retrouvé le vampire et l'ai supplié d'aider Steve. Acceptant tout en connaissance de cause, pour pouvoir sauver la vie de Steve, il fallait que je lui donne quelque chose en échange.

- Ta vie.

- Oui. C'est comme ça que je n'ai pas eu le choix de devenir à moitié vampire pour pouvoir le servir. Mais je ne pouvais pas me séparer de vous aussi facilement. Les premiers jours tout allait bien. Je me sentais normal jusqu'au jour où j'ai pris connaissance de mes nouvelles capacités. Tu te souviens…

- Tu as faillis me tuer. Oui, je n'ai pas oublié. Alors quand tu disais que tu joué au vampire, tu en étais déjà un.

- Oui. Je m'en veux tellement de vous avoir fait souffrir.

- En ce moment, je fais de plus de cauchemars. J'ai l'impression que je retrouve peu à peu ces souvenirs qui m'ont été effacés.

- Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Mais quand tu les retrouveras, n'est pas peur, sache que des personnes te protège.

- Je le sais.

- Mais il y a des personnes qui au contraire voudront te faire du mal. Par la suite, Steve est devenu lui aussi vampire, mais d'une autre race plus sanguinaire, plus violente, on les appels les vampiriks. Eux, contrairement aux vampires, boivent entièrement le sang des humains.

- D'ailleurs monsieur Kersey est encore introuvable…

- Le jour qu'il sera retrouvé, il faudra s'attendre à ce que l'on découvre nos deux existences et une autre guerre s'annoncera.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passera ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais promet-moi que dans tous les cas, tu ne feras pas partie de cette guerre et que tu resteras en vie le plus longtemps possible.

- Je te le promets. Dis-moi, tu savais que papa et maman ne seraient pas là ?

- J'ai appris que les avions ne décollés pas de Seattle. C'est leur anniversaire de mariage non ?

- Comment tu peux t'en souvenir ?

- J'ai une bonne mémoire !

Rigolant, Darren était descendu, me portant pour ensuite nous dirigés vers la loge dont j'étais arrivé. Le vampire, buvant un verre de sang, tendis un autre verre à mon frère qui le but à son tour. Disant que la nuit était déjà tombé, regardant ma montre, je devais arrivé chez Marty dans deux minutes alors que pour venir, j'avais mis presque une heure.


End file.
